Bound to a Daiyoukai
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: this is another fun story about Inu no taisho, sesshomaru, and miroku. Kagome was only 11 when she decided to run away from home to the feudal era for good to live with her two adopted brothers and her friends. Unluckily for the three, naraku caused them to fall into the old well and disappear from their current timeline and reappear when Sesshomaru's dad was still alive. rate M.
1. Chapter 1

_How dare he?_

No- I mean really, how fucking _dare_ he. She thought as she slipped out of her bedroom window sometime after two am. How dare her grandfather and his asshole buddy dare to plan out her future by arranging for her to be married in five more years.

 _This is supposed to be the modern era. The era of fucking freewill and equality for women-_ She fumed as she used what little bit of skill she possessed to climb down from the roof of the porch without accidentally falling or destroying or making any noise whatsoever. This was supposed to be the era of equality for both men and women.

Granted she was still just a kid right now.

Just eleven years old and barely scraping by education wise, but it wasn't like that was entirely her fault. No she blamed her trips back in time to the Feudal Era to deal with hunting down jewel shards and Naraku and his jerk minions for that shit.

Still, she had her own plans for the future. None of which involved a stupid man _twice_ her age! Honestly by the time she would even be considered a consenting adult, her 'betrothed' (and she was using the term loosely at this point since she was planning to kill both her 'betrothed' and her grandfather) would be in his min thirties or older.

She didn't want a man that old in her life unless he was immediate blood kin!

And even then there was absolutely _no_ guarantee that she would like him/them. After all, she wasn't much of a people person, preferring to be by herself most times than not. Unless she was back in the Feudal Era with Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha.

Though the hayou had lately been pushing things a bit with her temper wise.

But that was neither here nor there, though it still pissed her off just how bad his attitude had been recently. After all, if he hadn't have pissed her off this time she might not have come home and found out about her stupid grandpa and his stupid friend.

 _Asshats. The both of them_. She thought snidely as she deftly landed on the ground and then slowly got up and started walking around to the front of the house as she slowly pulled on her fingerless gloves, in the darkness and did a mental check of what she carried on her.

Favorite gothic clothing (including her favorite underwear and bras), check, knives, check, hair ties and colored ribbons to match her clothing, brush, toothbrush, deodorant- check, check, check. Jacket, check, medical supplies and food, check, empty plastic tupperware, bottles and jars for water storage and food storage- check again. Three pairs of shoes, nail polish remover, and fingernail polish- navy and sapphire blue, black, crimson and mint and grass green. Several thingy's of chap stick, check.

A small baggy of jewelry that she sometimes wore.

Not many of which were anything important, aside from one or two family heirlooms. The rest were simply something that she picked up because they suited her tastes, nothing more. She was eleven, and just a little bit hormonal since she started having her monthly's- and sometimes she liked things that helped her feel pretty when she felt herself otherwise.

It in no way meant that she was shallow. It wasn't like she was one of those stupid air heads that spent hours on her hair, and couldn't function properly when they broke a perfectly manicured nail.

Because she wasn't. She was simply...growing up.

She was still fuming as she walked past her grandfather's car, and would have kept going on towards the well house, but she wanted to let her grandfather know just how pissed she was at him- so she abruptly stripped her shoulders of her heavy yellow backpack and dropped it to the ground and then turned and went back towards the car, digging her switchblade out of her pocket as she went.

Maybe when her grandfather woke up in the morning with a few slit tires, he'd get off of her fucking back about marrying that loser that he had picked out for her.

Inwardly smirking as she went about her work, she slit three of the four tires and then put her knife away and went back to where she had dropped her bag and picked it up and made her way to the well house on her families property, whistling the whole way.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Back in the Feudal Era-

Miroku sat with his back up against the old well that Kagome used to travel back and forth through time, watching Shippo- the little fox kit and Kagome's adopted son chase after Rin, Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half brother's- ward around the small clearing under his and the demon's watchful eye.

"When did my imouto say that she would return?" Lord Sesshomaru asked over his ward's shrill screams and squeals as the fox kit finally managed to tackle her to the ground just shy of Sesshomaru's legs, causing the demon lord to raise a brow at the giggling and gasping children.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders, still trying to figure out just _how_ it was that Kagome had managed to get adopted by the demon lord when he still flat out refused to so much as have anything to do with Inuyasha aside from the occasional pissing contest that is.

"It could be a few hours, it could be a few days. It's hard to tell since she was fairly upset with Inuyahsa when she left." Miroku said after a length of time as he watched the demon lords golden eyes settle on him before he growled out.

"And what did the worthless half breed do this time to upset my imouto?"

Miroku was about to tell him about Inuyasha calling Kagome a filthy little whore, because of her choice in clothing, and also how the eleven year old had flattened the hayou with a well placed (and very much deserved) blow to his man parts when both males felt rather than heard the magic of the well fluctuate as it always did when Kagome came and went, and automatically both men were up and peeking over the side of the dry well where Kagome stood at the bottom.

Tilting her head to look up, she noted Miroku and Sesshomaru both standing there and smiled at them before Sesshomaru jumped over the lip of the well and landed deftly next to her so that he could help her up. "Imouto." He said as he scooped her up in his arms and let out a little purr of contentment as she held her close against his chest as he leapt up and landed somewhere not too far from where Miroku had been standing.

"Thanks Sessho." Kagome said as he carefully set her on her feet before slipping the straps of her backpack off of her slender shoulders to let the bag fall to the forest floor where it would stay- because he did not want her carrying something that was at least twice as large as she was- because she tended to be more clumsy when she was weighed down.

"Lady Kagome, your back rather early." Miroku said as he walked over to the demon lord and his young friend.

"I had no choice but to come back so soon."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"My grandpa overstepped himself and has began to arrange a marriage for me." Miroku and Sesshomaru both looked at her as if they didn't understand why she would come back early instead of doing what her grandfather wished. It was then that she none too nicely tacked on, "I'm from the future guys. Arranged marriages are a thing of the past. The girl has more choices than to simply go with what her family wants. Not only that but he started planning this stupid thing behind my back in the hopes that once he sprung it on me I'd just go with it!"

"That is normal, Lady Kagome."

"Normal for this era, not for mine. In my era such actions reduce the girl to the status of little more than a simpleton or worse. It's basically like telling everyone that I can't think because I have no mind. It isn't something that I appreciate. Especially since the statistics for a successful arranged marriage where I won't be knocked around, raped and abused- is much higher than it should be. Not only that but once I'm married off, and those things happen, my death would basically be assured."

Both males exchanged a look as if silently communicating something before Miroku sighed as Sesshomaru returned to the well and started cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"This Sesshomaru will go and speak with your foolish grandfather-" Sesshomaru declared as he prepared to jump into the well as Miroku reached out to grab him by the back of his kimono to keep him from actually attempting to jump in while Kagome's back was turned.

"Ya know what, I've been bored for a while. Why don't I come with you and maybe try to keep Lady Kagome's grandfather from being killed." Miroku said nervously as he walked over to Sesshomaru's side.

"You don't have to bother, I've taken care of leaving a warning for my grandfather myself." Kagome said as she turned to glance at the two. Both men turned their heads to look at her a bit more fully, both wearing identical curious expressions.

"What sort of warning?"

"A none lethal, but slightly expensive one."

"Ah, hitting where it hurts I see."

"Where it hurts?" Sesshomaru asked as he glanced at the monk. Miroku nodded his head at the demon lord and mouthed the words, _His wallet._

To which Sesshomaru said in a bemused/slightly awed tone, "This Sesshomaru had no idea that you could be so cruel my imouto." Kagome just grinned at them and shrugged her shoulders as Shippo and Rin finally came over to give her a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

"So...Where is Inubaka?" Kagome finally asked as she, Shippo, Rin, Miroku, and Sesshomaru walked out of the forest and towards Edo village where they would meet up with Kaede and Sango.

"The baka ran off when some of Kikyo's soul gathers appeared and called him to her."

Sesshomaru scoffed at the foolishness of his half brother as he cast a concerned glance towards his imouto. He and Miroku had half expected for Kagome to turn around and scamper back to the well and return to her era, however she shocked and surprised them by simply muttering, "Alrighty then." As they continued towards the village at a sedate pace when Sesshomaru looked over at Miroku and then motioned with his head for the monk to take the children on ahead while he sat and talked with his adopted sister.

Miroku nodded his head in understanding and rushed to do as the demon lord had bid him to, leaving Kagome alone with her adopted brother who merely placed a hand on one of her slender shoulders and simply said, "Come."

Kagome could tell by his tone that it wasn't a request and let out a sigh as Sesshomaru handed Miroku her backpack to carry on to the village.

Frowning, she let him take her hand in one of his clawed ones and led her back towards the treeline of the forest where he settled himself down on the ground underneath one of the large trees, with his back pressed up against it as he pulled her down into his lap and then once she was settled comfortably there- he pulled something out of the inside of his kimono and held it out for her to see.

In his hands were two, strikingly beautiful royal blue silk ribbons with little blood red cherry blossoms on them.

"I bought these from a human village along with a matching kimono made of the finest silk for you to wear," He explained. She opened her mouth to tell him that while she loved the ribbon's she didn't exactly think that a silk kimono would suit her, however she was silenced when he pressed a clawed fingertip to her pale pink lips. "I know well how you seem to dislike lady-like dress and mannerisms. However, this one cannot ignore the fact that you are growing up rather quickly. This Sesshomaru sees more and more what your potential for the future holds. And I would be very happy if you would at least wear what I gift you with once or twice since there will likely be many more ribbons and kimono's in your future." Sesshomaru said as he took one of the ribbons and used his claws to brush some of the hair from the side of her face back and then braided it a little bit and then tied it in place with the ribbon before moving to do the same to the other side of her head.

Once he was done, tying off the second ribbon, he studied his handiwork. It wasn't half bad for the work of someone who was a male. In fact, the hair style coupled with the ribbons just seemed to make his imouto more cute in his eyes.

Though she was still very young, he could clearly see that his imouto was going to be a great devastatingly beautiful young woman in just a few short years. Which made him more than a little bit proud and worried.

Proud for the woman that she would turn into.

And worried because any male stupid enough to try and curb her wild tendencies was in for a _very_ rude awakening seeing as even he nor the monk could control her. Sighing he held her a little bit closer to him for a few moments before letting her go and slowly getting to his feet.

"Come." He said as he once again took her hand in his and began walking back towards the village when Kagome finally said,

"I thought you brought me out here to talk about Inu."

To which Sesshomaru replied, "This one will not waste his precious breath on a fool obsessed with the dead bitch. He is simply not worth it." as he continued tugging her along while he walked. Kagome tilted her head back a little bit to look at him, only to catch him staring back before quickly turning away. His usually pale face a nice shade of rose from blushing.

Kagome sniggered at him when the blush didn't immediately go away as they entered the village to find Sango and Miroku standing outside of Kaede's hut talking.

Upn taking notice of their arrival, Sango broke away from Miroku and ran over and snatched Kagome up in her arms and squeezed her until Kagome was sure that she was going to die of suffocation.

"Kagome! I've missed you! Are you alright? I beat the hell out of Inu for you for what he said to you." Sango said in such a rush that Kagome almost missed what she had said.

"Urk! Sango, Sango- can't breathe!" Kagome wheezed as she tapped the woman's arm several times in rapid secession in the hopes that she might loosen her grip on her.

It didn't wok until she heard one of her boys say, "Sango, let up already. She's turning blue!"

Followed by a feral sounding growl from Sesshomaru as he hissed, "Release. Her. Now." Causing Sango to finally relent and let her go. Dropping her right into Miroku's arms.

"Hey, are you okay Lady Kagome?"

"Oooro." Kagome squeaked as she laid her head against his shoulder to stave off the dizziness that she felt as the young man simply shook his head in amusement and carried her into Kaede's hut with Sango and Sesshomaru close at his heels.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hn- not the exact reaction to my new story as I was expecting. I know many of you have concerns about Kagome's age and her relationship with Sesshomaru and stuff.**

 **All I can say is don't be.**

 **Unlike some of my other fics, this is supposed to be a adventure, humor, with a little bit of drama. Nothing unmentionable like sex will occur until Kagome is at least 16.**

 **Though I'm tempted to have her mated at 14.**

 **After which Sesshomaru decides that he and Miroku will be Inu no Taisho's chaperones, to protect their little imouto's virtue.**

 **So just bear with me, okay?**

 **(*************************************************************************************************************************)**

It was well into the afternoon before Inuyasha finally reappeared from his tryst with the walking corpse he professed to love, and the first thing he did, much to Miroku and Sesshomaru's displeasure- was start running his mouth about little Kagome.

 _Kagome wasn't a real lady, unlike Kikyo._

To which Sango replied, "And yet you would hit her first chance you get, because you're a petty, jealous asshole." Indicating that Inuyasha would hit a female was considered a disgrace to inu demons everywhere. Not that the half breed cared any.

 _Kagome dressed like a whore, unlike Kikyo._

Of course Kagome didn't miss the chance to tell Inuyasha that she wasn't dressed as a whore just because she was in her favorite T-shirt, pants, and combat boots. And made sure to tell him if he really wanted to see a whore to go running back to his bitch. She was the one he'd been fucking along with Naraku, after all.

However as much as that had shocked the hayou, that didn't silenced him, he merely continued on bitching.

 _Kagome was pathetic and weak, unlike Kikyo._

At which point Miroku spoke up about just how weak and pathetic she was when she had laid him out flat the day before. Which had earned a growl of annoyance from the half breed before Sesshomaru had finally told the hayou to be silent as he cracked his knuckles menacingly.

He was tired of Inuyasha being a bastard to his imouto and trying to make her feel bad when he was rather proud of the fact that she wasn't anything like his precious undead bitch.

If Kagome had been- then Sesshomaru would have killed her instead of adopting her like he had his young ward.

Besides...he had found in recent months since meeting the little female, that he rather liked the idea of having a younger sister instead of a half blooded, half brother.

Which is only part of the reason _why_ he had adopted her as his imouto.

Sure he had his other reasons, one of which was simply to tweak Inuyasha's nose by giving the girl what Inuyasha himself desperately wanted. Acceptance and a place beside Sesshomaru as a ruler of the western lands. Which proved to be highly entertaining, but another part of the reason that he had adopted her had much to do with his beast's reaction to her the day that they had met in his father's tomb.

(****)

 _He had been fighting with Inuyasha when the blasted female had pulled his father's sword from it's resting place causing all movement, and sound to cease as he and the half breed both turned their heads to look at her as she had stood there among the decaying skeletons in her strange little black and dark blue clothing, and fur lined boots and...knee length cape with a hood? With his father's sword in her tiny little hands, and a slightly bewildered look on her young face as she looked at the two brothers and then back down at the sword and then said, "Whoops..."_

 _Narrowing his golden amber eyes, Sesshomaru flash stepped away from Inuyasha after kicking one of his legs out from under him and watched him fall before he sped towards the little female that had accompanied his half sibling._

 _She was just standing there. Practically unmoving. Seemingly uncaring of the chaos around her._

 _Hell, she hadn't even appeared to be breathing until he was in up in her face, leaning down a bit at the waist so that his eyes were level with her own._

 _"What are you? You seem human, even smell human- but you must be defective in some way." He said as he studied her little face for a moment. He didn't particularly like the idea of striking down a little girl. A human one even less so._

 _Human young were just so damn frail. It felt as if he were almost acting dishonorably at just thinking of raising his claws against her. As it was his beast was already trying to stay his hand to prevent her death. It's roars of anger were echoing deep within his mind._

 _But he couldn't allow her to keep the blade._

 _So he gave her a choice. The sword or her life._

 _Oddly enough, she picked the third option. The one that he hadn't even considered._

 _She had smiled at him in a kind manner and had simply looked at him before offering the sword to him. He had been confused at first, after all, from what he had seen of her personality so far- she was a defiant person by nature. Yet here she was offering him what he desired without any trace of fear._

 _He slowly, and somewhat cautiously began to reach for the blade and almost had it in his claws with she suddenly said something that not only made him freeze, but blush for the first time since he was a pup. "You have pretty eyes." And of course while he was frozen and blushing, his mind erupting into all kinds of chaos, she had picked that exact moment to lean up and lick his cheek in an Inu sign of affection._

 _Genuine. And absolute affection. Something that his life was sorely lacking in recent years._

 _Causing his beast to finally break free of his control and snatch the girl up in his hands and bring her close to his face so that he could memorize her scent before releasing her and slowly backing away._

 _Her actions had ensured her life would be spared. And left him open to the possibility of more._

 _The possibility of pack._

(****)

After that day, Sesshomaru had spent a considerable amount of time stalking his half brother and the little miko so that he could determine what kind of person she was. He had watched as she had helped his half brother fight to avenge the fox kit's fallen father, and then given him a new family. He had watched as the monk had attempted to take the jewel shards from the girl. And he had seen how they had picked up the slayer and her companion.

And he had come to the conclusion that she was an honorable female for one so young.

Even if she was merely a human.

So four months ago after returning to his home for a short time to check on Rin and gather a few things, he had then left his palace to seek out the miko and give her the gifts that he had collected to indicate her new position as his pack sister and adopted imouto.

Which in turn elevated her status to that of not only the Shikon Miko, but a hime who could rule along side him.

He had given her the proper ceremonial gifts, the solid gold medallion with his family crest on it. An be-spelled short sword that she kept underneath her shirt, close to the waist of her pants where she had easier access to it. Several lovely kimono's.

An emerald one with mint green and lavender flowers. An pink one with white and sky blue flower petals scattered along the collar, sleeves, and hem, with a sky blue belt. An ivory colored one with pale yellow and gold lotus flowers with a matching belt. And a violet one with sapphire blue swirls and a matching belt.

All of which had matching hair accessories and shoes and fans as well as a few pieces of jewelry.

After all, he couldn't have people thinking that he could not provide well for his new imouto.

The girl, miko, _Kagome_ \- had accepted his gifts easily enough. So much so that it had sort of shocked him, but had also pleased him as well. And on top of not being opposed to being his imouto, she was also wonderfully affectionate and receptive to any evil minded idea that concerned punishing the hayou whenever he overstepped himself.

One such idea she had had to help punish Inuyasha for being a fool and bad mouthing her had been so fantastically humiliating and devious that he couldn't help but be appreciative of the way her little mind worked.

Sighing as Inuyasha continued to carry on about his slut's many virtues and Kagome's many flaws, Kagome went inside of one of the village huts and came back again holding a thickly bound parchment of some kind.

The same kind that she wrote down Inuyasha's punishment in, and held it up for them all to see before saying in an overly cheerful tone with just as much malice as she could muster, "I think we should pick up where we last left off on Inuyasha's slut adventures! Let me see...oh yeah, chapter twenty eight. The gangbang from hell. The _yaoi_ addition. There must have been at least a hundred of them-" She started to read as the half breed finally fell silent as his face turned as red as his fire rat robe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning- some physical violence and abuse mentioned in this chap.**

 **Also don't read too much into the last bit of the chap, that's Sesshomaru being what he is.**

 **(****************************************************************************************************************)**

Kagome must have read for over an hour in a half as they all walked, quietly snickering as Inuyasha reacted to every paragraph, and sound that slipped from her lips. Turning various shades of red, pink, purple and then green. Apparently he had no appreciation for fine literature.

But then as much as Sesshomaru and Miroku, enjoyed Kagome's works, _yaoi_ as she called it- just wasn't their cup of tea. Though some of the positions and such mentioned in her work did interest the two somewhat since they weren't _aware_ of the fact that a body (whether it was a demon's or a human's) could bend and contort as she mentioned- _without_ being forced too, was something that they would have to check for themselves at a later date and time.

Though something told them that doing so just might be more fun than she made it sound in her stories.

The group must have traveled for a few hours before Sesshomaru decided that it was time to set up camp and stood watch while his imouto snapped her parchment shut and began to work on getting everything set up as Inuyasha came stomping up to her and started to reach out to grab her when Miroku smacked his wrist with his staff, causing the hayou to yelp and jerk his hand back before shooting the monk a dark glare.

"You know the rules Inuyasha. You are not to touch lady Kagome when you are in a foul mood. Sesshomaru, Sango and I will not allow it." Of course he only said this as a reminder to the ever forgetful hayou of what he had done to little Kagome the last time he had grabbed her.

Inuyasha had been in quite a snit that day.

Kikyo had said or done something to upset him, Naraku had sent a puppet that had attacked them and somehow due to Kikyo's help managed to steal _three_ of the dozen jewel shards that they had collected before leaving. After which the hayou had turned on Kagome as if it was all her fault to begin with and started berating her as he stomped over to her and grabbed her.

Miroku and Sango had demanded that he release her, and of course he had listened- but only after he had thrown her to the ground and grabbed one of her arms and twisted it so savagely that he had snapped it in three places before he had whipped out his dick and pissed on her.

Much to the dismay, shock and horror of the other two.

Miroku had reacted to Kagome being injured and pissed on and humiliated- without thinking and had tackled the damned hayou to the ground and started slamming his skull against some rocks that just happened to be there. While Sango had grabbed Kagome and had used Kirara to take her to the well and helped her jump down without injuring herself further before returning to find Inuyasha an unconscious, wretched and bloody mess with Miroku standing over him with his hands bloody and bruised.

Shortly after Sesshomaru had began to come around to learn more about his adopted sibling, he had found out about the hayou's horrible and unjustified actions towards the child and had taken him to task about it.

Beating him nearly lifeless before stating that if he ever laid a hand on the girl in a fit of temper again- he'd rip his arms off and leave him to bleed out _after_ he shoved them up his ass, of course.

So naturally once Sesshomaru adopted Kagome as his imouto, things had gotten steadily worse with the hayou's temperament. So much so that the fool was looking for openings in which to get his hands on Kagome again, blaming her for every little thing even the fact that his brother was hanging around their 'happy' little group twenty four-seven.

So of course now when they set up camp for the night, Sesshoamru tended to stay with them until it was time to hunt for food since by joining their group and adopting Kagome as his pack- he automatically became the alpha male of the group whereas Kagome was the alpha female- and hunting and caring for the group was now his job.

Something that Inuyasha was rather scornful about.

He felt as if he deserved to be alpha male, and his dead bitch the alpha female. Why the fool had even tried to bring the clay whore into the group several times, and the end result was always the same.

She did something to hurt Kagome- and Kagome retaliated in kind by trying to reclaim the part of her soul that kept the bitch alive. She had nearly succeeded the last five times Kikyo had been brought into their group. Though the last time had been far more entertaining since Sesshomaru had kept little Kagome close to him at all times.

When they walked, when they made camp, when Kagome had gone to bathe in a hot spring... Well, that time he had dragged Miroku with them stating that there was no shame in males bathing with the younger females of a pack. After which he had tossed the monk over his shoulder and walked off with him and Kagome both only to return an hour later with an unconscious, and naked child wrapped in his arms while Miroku trailed along behind him submissively, muttering something about seeing heaven.

Now whenever Sesshomaru took a yen to go and bathe with Kagome- Miroku couldn't seem to run nor strip fast enough to join in. Though neither Kagome nor the youkai lord never turned him away even if they had already finished.

"Keh. I wasn't going to do anything to the little bitch." Inuyasha said as he noted that Sesshomaru was watching him like a hawk, much like Sango and Miroku were. _The bastards, just who the fuck do they think they are telling me what I can_ _and cannot do?_ Inuyasha wondered as he decided to back down for now.

He'd get his hands on Kagome eventually. And when he did, he'd do more than just break her fucking arm this time. He'd break her damned neck and leave her pathetic little body for his asshole brother and the monk to find.

Who knew maybe the sight of her dead body would break them of their will to live.

Kagome looked between the hayou and Miroku for a moment and then shrugged and bent down to collect a little bit more wood for a fire when she heard her adopted brother speak up and tell her to stop collecting wood and let the pest do it.

She blinked at Sesshomaru as he walked over with her bathing supplies carefully tucked in the crook of one arm and used his free hand to take her hold of her wrist and slowly pulled her away from the potentially dangerous fight that was about to occur between the monk and hayou after telling the monk that he was free to join them once he finished up here in camp.

Once the two had vanished into the underbrush, Kagome sighed and thought about Inuyasha's terrible temper as she asked, "Do you think that Miroku and Sango will be alright without us there?"

Sesshomaru's gold eyes flickered down to her face for a moment as he made a humming sound that she took as a sort of confirmation before he said, "The monk and slayer will be fine. The mutt will die if he hurt's this Sesshomaru's pack mates." _Just as he will die if he hurts you_. Hung unsaid between them.

Though at this stage in their relationship- he didn't need to tell her that. She already knew what he would do to Inuyasha if he hurt any of them. And frankly after the way that the hayou had been treating her- she no longer cared about his health or safety.

So Sesshomaru could hang him by his intestines and play with him with his acid claws for all she cared. It would be no less than Inuyasha deserved.

Once they reached the hot spring Sesshomaru set her towel, soap, shampoo and conditioner, and clothing down on a rock and then seated himself on the ground next to her things and seemed to be waiting for something.

Miroku maybe? Since he was usually the one who helped him remove his armor before he undressed himself.

Deciding to ask, she wandered over to her adopted brother and moved so that she was standing in front of him and asked, "Do you need help with your armor?"

"You are too young for such tasks, imouto. However... this Sesshomaru is not too young to be of help to you." Sesshomaru said with a slight smile as he reached out and grasped the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head before she could stop him.

Next he used the claws on his fingers to cut the top fastening off of her pants and then slid his hands inside so that he could pull them down without accidentally injuring her as he drew her close to his body and let her put her small hands on his shoulders to hold herself steady.

This had become something of a ritual for the two.

Of course the first time that he had done it she had panicked and freaked out on him, but after months of this- she was now rather used to him and his semi forceful play habits. So now she no longer got upset with him for stripping her. Though she did sometimes get pissed about the buttons that she lost due to his claws and the zippers that he more often than not tended to ruin.

Once he had her pants off, he then grasped her ankles and pulled her legs out from under her, causing her to yelp as he dangled her upside down for a moment before placing her across his legs and carefully loosening the laces on her boots before slipping them off of her small feet and then setting them aside so that they wouldn't get wet like the last shoes she had worn had.

She had yelled at him for nearly an hour the last time that had happened, and nearly made his ears bleed. So naturally if he could avoid such an occurrence again, he would do so.

Once that was done and out of the way, he slipped her clothing off completely before he finally let her up from her position across his legs.

She glared at him for a moment and huffed before quickly diving into the steaming waters where she continued to glare at him from a semi safe distance. Though they both knew that she would have to get close to him at some point since she had forgotten her soap. Much less her shampoo and conditioner.

"You will cease glaring at your brother so."

"No."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because you lost the button from my pants again."

"It is of no consequence."

"That's easy for your to say. You don't have to wear pants that will fall down to your knees whenever you take a step!" Upon hearing this, Sesshomaru had to turn his head to hide his amused look, lest she decided to try and come over to him and strangle him with his hair again.


	5. Chapter 5

It was at this point in time that Miroku stepped through the bushes and finally joined them. "Ah, back to glaring at Sesshomaru-sama like a little crocodile youkai, I see. Did your brother happen to ruin more of your clothing?" Miroku asked in a curious tone as he slipped his sandals off and sat himself down on the edge of the bank and slipped his feet into the warm water of the spring.

Kagome made an audible, "Grrrr." Sound before promptly disappearing underneath the water as both males snickered at her antics as they began to slowly undress so that they could join their pack mate in the spring.

Once in the water, Miroku meandered over to a slight rock formation and settled himself on one of the stones as Sesshomaru seemed to be attempting to fish out lady Kagome, whom had yet to come up for air.

The youkai lord's hands disappeared underwater and came back up...empty. Hn. That was unusual. Miroku thought before saying aloud. "I know that lady Kagome is upset with you at the moment, but I never knew that she'd drown herself out of spite."

"Hn." Sesshomaru said before tacking on with a frown, "She isn't attempting to drown herself. This Sesshomaru believes that his imouto must have somehow found herself an underwater cave attached to the spring..."

"And somehow either gotten herself stuck or lost." Miroku wondered aloud as Sesshomaru turned to look at him for a moment before shrugging his shoulders as if to say, 'Those are the breaks, these things do happen.' Especially when Kagome was involved.

The child just seemed to be a trouble magnet, though she hardly ever went looking for it.

"Should we save her?" Miroku asked.

Seshomaru didn't answer for a moment or so, he merely made a sound of triumph and then disappeared under the water as well. Leaving the monk sitting there eyeing the area where the Daiyukai had just vanished and then glanced down towards his wind tunnel, suddenly feeling the need to roll his eyes or something as Sesshomaru finally popped back up several feet from him with Kagome in his grasp.

"Look at the fish I found." Sesshomaru said in a playful manner as he nuzzled Kagome a little bit underneath her chin. The girl squeaked a bit as Miroku chuckled and said, "Eww. Throw it back, throw it back."

"But this is the best fish this Sesshomaru has ever found in a spring before."

"Really? What about that spring where those tiny minnow-like fish swam up your-"

Sesshomaru's teasing manner ended abruptly as he turned his gaze to the monk and hissed. "I would not finish that sentence if I were you, monk."

"Yeah. Okay." Miroku said as he held his hands up in a placating gesture. "Whatever you say big guy."

"Hn." Sesshomaru said as he nuzzled the underside of Kagome's chin again causing the girl to laugh somewhat and begin squirming around in his grasp. " _Stop it_. This Sesshomaru can't clean you properly if you are attempting escape." Sesshomaru growled before he let his tongue snake out so that he could lick her throat.

"Sesshomaru-sama I believe lady Kagome can bathe herself." Miroku said gently as he used a bar of soap that Kagome had bought for him in her era to clean himself.

Sesshomaru said something to the effect of, "If one can call that bathing." as he glared down at the spring water, as if suddenly deeming it unfit to touch the girl's precious skin. But inevitably he put her down and let her swim away from him while he stood there scowling for several moment before finally reaching out and stealing to soap in Miroku's hand in which to bathe himself with.

Happy to know that once he was done, he would smell of ocean waters and rain mists.

He didn't know where his imouto got such interesting things, but he had been more than a little bit tempted more than once to hand her a purse full of gold and silver coins to spend however she wished as long as she brought more interesting stuff like the soap.

Once he finished rinsing himself off really well and washing his hair, Sesshomaru promptly jumped out of the spring and began wringing his long silky hair out so that he could dress as Miroku clamored to climb out as well. Still just a little bit miffed that his gift from lady Kagome had been stolen from his hand by the Daiyoukai.

After getting out, the two sat down with pieces of their clothing draped over their loins to hide the lower part of their anatomy to help keep Kagome was seeing them.

The child may be precocious for her age but that didn't in any way, shape form or fashion mean that she should see nor have intimate knowledge of the male body. Especially either of their male anatomies. That would simply be disturbing. Besides which, Miroku was fairly certain that if Sesshomaru felt in any way that they were ruining her innocence- the Daiyoukai would flip out and probably go on a rampage the likes of which could only be described by what Kagome called, 'biblical' in proportions.

Something that Miroku didn't quite understand, but felt it in his best interest to avoid if he could.

When Kagome finally climbed out of the spring, Miroku found his eyes covered by Sesshomaru's clawed hand as per usual as the girl went about drying herself off and re dressing before the youkai lord finally removed his hand from his eyes and let it settle back in his lap as the child said, "I'm going to go back to camp and dig out another pair of jeans for tomorrow."

To which neither male made any attempt to reply to since it was useless to even bother.

"We'll see you back in camp in a few minutes lady Kagome." Miroku said cheerfully as Sesshomaru seemed to be sulking and refused to so much as look at the girl right then.

"Okay. Try not to take too long or Inu might get his hopes up that you two have drowned."

"Ha, ha, he can get his hopes up if he likes. Only a fool would assume that we would drown!" Miroku stated evilly causing Sesshomaru to snort and roll his eyes as she giggled at the monk's antics before disappearing through the brush to go back to camp.


	6. Chapter 6

The moment that the Miroku was gone, Sesshomaru reached over and grabbed Kagome around her tiny waist and lifted her up and brought her over to sit on his lap and settled her there so that he could rest his chin on one of her small shoulders and ask, "Are you well imouto?" His voice had taken on a rumbling somber tone that was hard to ignore since his rumbling tone usually meant that he was somewhat worried about her.

"I'm fine Sessho." Kagome said lightly, trying to ease his worry. But for some reason his worry didn't ease at all upon hearing her words. And he grew slightly more agitated.

" _You lie_. You always say that you are fine, even when you are not. If being near the hayou bothers you so much, we could leave him. We _can_ have a pack without the fool and his undead bitch." Sesshomaru said softly as he began using his claws to finger comb the girl's hair, much like he usually would Rin's if she had just finished bathing.

Carefully removing the tangles and such from her hair without accidentally ripping any of it out.

He'd done that once to Rin without meaning to. In his defense though, at the time he'd been irked at his general for causing a scene in a few villages, and taking care of a human ward was an entirely new concept to him.

And when she had realized what he had done, and he'd checked the damage for himself- he'd inwardly cringed at the bald spot he'd left behind on her scalp. The poor child had been so distraught over others seeing or noticing it that she had refused to leave her room within his palace for almost a week or more before he had finally come up with an idea to hide it.

That was why even now she had a little side ponytail.

To hide the spot while the hair grew back.

The thought of accidentally balding his imouto gave him pause, especially since the evil minded little child would probably punish him for it in an extremely uncomfortable way either physically or mentally.

Once he felt that her hair was completely free of any snags or knots, he lightly patted her on the shoulder and then placed her off of his lap and onto the ground again so that she could get dressed. Kagome was half way through pulling on her panties and shirt when she finally paused for a moment to look at him and say, "You don't have to stay here with me Sessho. I can get dressed and find my way back on my own."

Sesshomaru shook his head 'no' to the mere idea of leaving her alone. Especially when he could smell that the hayou was close by. Probably waiting for a good chance to ambush her and kill her so that his undead whore could have the rest of his imouto's soul.

Well if the mutt tried anything, even if he wasn't around to protect her- and thought that he could bring his dead bitch into his pack- he'd have quite another thing coming. Even if Inuyasha did manage to injure or kill his imouto, Sesshomaru would never allow the soul stealer to come into his pack.

Besides, he'd already figured out how to use his sword to resurrect the dead and once he brought his imouto back all he would have to do is reclaim her whole soul from the whore. Which would be easy enough since his little brother wasn't much in the way of defense.

So any attempt to defend the bitch would end fairly quickly. Even if she attempted to purify him, in a last ditch effort to save herself- it still wouldn't help her save herself since she wouldn't be able to wield Kagome's reiki against him.

Still, if he could prevent Kagome from coming to actual harm, then he would prefer to do so. Just in case something happened later on and he needed to use his sword on her then.

Once Kagome was dressed, Sesshomaru stood up and grabbed his shirts and quickly donned them so that he didn't wind up flashing his young imouto his manhood. Especially since the last time that had accidentally happened, the monk had taken him to task about it while the slayer and kitsune had tried to calm his mortified sibling.

Once he had his shirts in place on his body, he them grabbed his pants, and with a weird sort of expert ease that would have impressed many others, sat back down on the rock he'd been sitting upon before and began to dress his lower half with little to no movement whatsoever.

It took some doing. Especially since his imouto decided to stare at him while he did so. But finally he managed to get his pants completely up around his hips and then grabbed his sash and began to wrap it around his waist in his usual specific fashion. Leaving only his sword, booths and his boa like pelt.

Once he had each of those back in place, he stood up and then reached down and grabbed Kagome and then once she was securely in place against his chest, took off through the bushes to return to camp and check on the others.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay a few things about this chap-**

 **1** **) yes this is still an Inu no Taisho/Kagome fic. however there will be multiple pairings until the end of the story.**

 **2) Sesshomaru is an inu- I don't know if people have sat down to casually observe their pet dogs when one of them is in heat, but they aren't discriminate about what they 'do'. Male, female, young, old, littermates or not- so I was basing what happens to an extent between Sesshomaru and Kagome in this chap on that knowledge.**

 **3) Sesshomaru may have done some hentai things to Kagome, but he did it for a reason. Read the chapter carefully before drawing your conclusions. **

**Naraku, Inuyasha and Kikyo came up with the plan to force Kagome and Sesshomaru into a demon breeding state to cause irreparable harm to them.**

 **Kagome was especially a target in this. And i** **f Sessho had given in, he would have not only lost his honor and his pack, but Kagome as well. However he was able to hold back much of his urges due to Kagome's age and out of concern for her wellbeing.**

(***************************************************************************************************)

Two weeks later-

A barely dressed Sesshomaru sat on his knees with both of his arms extended fully so that his clawed fingertips were digging into the rocky wall of the cave that he had created as his red, and turquoise eyes stared at the small figure of the unconscious form of his imouto while he wracked his brain trying to figure out just what the hell had happened.

Much of his memory was a blank after their return to the camping spot that the monk, slayer and kitsune had been setting up for their pack.

Don't get him wrong, he knew that time had passed. He was even acutely aware of how much of it had passed. He simply didn't know why his memory of that time was coming up blank.

But from what his demonic eyes could see of his young imouto's state of undress coupled with the various scents that he had not indulged himself in quite a while as well as the unmistakable look of the fang markings on the hollow of her shoulder- it looked as if...he had _mated_ his imouto?

Well, not physically at least. He would imagine that her age and physical lack of maturity had probably saved her from a full mating. But he had marked her as his mate anyways.

Slowly feeling his beast recede within his mind, he sat there- hovering, if truth be told, over his imouto. Watching her face as she slept a dreamless sleep.

His scent clung to her everywhere. Just as hers covered him.

Taking a moment to slowly removed one hand from the wall of the small cave, he quickly realized that that was a very bad idea since he nearly collapsed on top of Kagome's small, fragile form before he could catch himself with his hand.

 _"Oh damn."_ He muttered softly as he quickly accessed just how weak his body was at the moment by the slight trembling/aching, and burning muscles and such in his limbs. He felt so weak. He never felt like this unless it was breeding season.

Just what the good goddamned had happened upon their return to the camp? He wondered irritably as he leaned down a little bit more, whimpering slightly at the protesting aches and pains in his spine, shoulders and neck as he did so- and licked the place on Kagome's body where he had sunk his fangs into her soft ivory skin.

Kagome's body tensed slightly upon the contact on his tongue on her skin, eliciting a soft whine from him. Almost as if he were trying to apologize to her for whatever he had done when he heard her gasp out in a broken voice, "N-Na-raku..." Hearing the name of their accursed enemy leaving her lips caused him to suddenly jerk back and sit up so quickly that he miscalculated the distance of the cave roof and managed to hit the back of his head on it. Earning a hiss of pain from the Daiyoukai.

He might have tried to rub the back of his head, but dammit he was hurting and it took far too much effort to lift his arm to do so. So he didn't bother.

Still, the throbbing in the back of his skull aside, the name of his sworn enemy brought back a slew of memories that not only made the inu cringe, but swear and blush with shame.

Just two weeks ago, he had finished up his usual bathing ritual with his imouto and the monk when the monk had gone back ahead of them to make sure that his fool half brother was staying out of trouble. Leaving him with his imouto for a little bit longer.

Which wasn't anything unusual there.

After the two had dressed, he had then picked her up in his arm and sped off towards camp only to find, that upon their return- the whole camp had fallen into absolute chaos.

Naraku was there, as was the dead priestess- the half breed's bitch and of course his little brother were all present. His brother had somehow incapacitated both the little kitsune and the fire neko, and the three were in the process of watching the monk basically attack the demon slayer.

Sesshomaru had been so startled by the happenings that he had dropped his imouto and charged into the clearing to pull the monk off of the slayer and do something about him, when her cries had suddenly changed. As had her scent.

She was feeling no pain or distress. The whole reason he had thought that she was had been because of how startled she had been when the monk had grabbed her and torn her kimono open.

No- the slayer was fine. As was the monk- though he made a mental note to take them both to task for this debacle later.

However he never got the chance. He heard Kagome let out a startled sound and turned to see the clay bitch forcing something in a vial down her throat and then once she was certain that she had swallowed what was in the vial, she had thrown his imouto to his half brother and Naraku.

Sesshomaru had of course gone after them and wrested her back from them. But by the time he did, he had noticed that something was painfully wrong with his precious imouto. She was barely aware of his presence. Her eyes were glazed over, and her scent... Dear god.

Her scent had all but scared him senseless and sent him into a rage all at once.

The usually floral scent of her had changed into something that he had been dreading as she aged and matured. It had changed from floral to honeyed, laced with the faintest traces of her incredibly strong power. There were other things lacing her scent as well- things that made him panic and instinctively cradle her small body against his chest as he did the only thing that he could think of to get her away from the dangers that the two half breeds and the undead one represented to her being- and he ran.

But not before he had drawn one of his swords- Bakusaiga- and thrust the blade into the ground and poured enough of his youki into it so that when he did so, it would create a barrier strong enough to withstand his half brother's blade, the miko's power and Naraku's cunning.

This way the rest of his pack would be safe from them until he could return.

With that done, he ran as fast as he could- dodging arrows and his foolish little brother- whom he would kill later for this betrayal- as well as Naraku's hell wasps.

He wasn't sure how long he ran, or when exactly he managed to shake the three. But when he finally did, and began to slow his pace a bit- he knew that something was wrong with him.

Under normal circumstances he never would have slowed his pace if he were to run from something. The only times that he had ever done so were when he was badly injured and needed to find a place to hide himself away in so that he could heal, or that one time he had been bespelled by one of the demonesses of his court in his youth.

Slowing his pace even more, he quickly took stock of any and all injuries that he may have sustained from the three while he had been attempting to leave so that he could save his imouto and found that he had been shot in the back of one of his shoulders by one of the miko's arrows.

He didn't bother pulling it out at first. Especially since he was suspicious of why her reiki wasn't purifying him. Or at the very least making some sort of attempt to anyways.

It wasn't until Kagome's scent got stronger and his lower body had begun to ache and throb with need that he even realized what had been done.

Growling softly in annoyance as he reached up and savagely yanked the arrow out, he took a moment to stare at the blue tip covered in his blood in contempt before using his acid claws to melt it.

So Naraku and the others wished to force his body into a breeding state. Glancing down at his young imouto he could only imagine the horrors that they had planned for her in her current state. Which meant one of two things.

Either they had expected for him to be overcome and rape Kagome. Or he would fail to recover her from Naraku and his half brother and they would rape her.

"Fools." He muttered as he felt himself starting to sweat a little bit from exertion. Naraku and the other two obviously didn't know just who they were dealing with.

There were ways around being in a breeding state. Not all of which were sexual in nature.

Besides, his affection for the small miko in his arms would always win out over the needs of his body. He would never force himself on her in such a disgusting manner, but at the same time he wasn't all that sure what to do with her as she was.

If the contents of the vial that she'd been forced to drink were like the tip of the arrow that he'd been struck with, then he couldn't just do nothing. Especially if her body was being forced into a demon breeding state. Such things were horrific for demons. He could only imagine what would happen if a mortal being was left to suffer such a thing. And frankly he would- no, _couldn't_ leave her to suffer them. Not when she could suffer irreparably because of it.

He would lose her if he did. And that frightened him, though he would never say so.

Which only left him with one or two options. Both of which were...difficult to resign himself to. But once he did resign himself, he made quick work of finding a nice secluded area and then hollowing out a small cave.

And it was small.

There was barely enough room for him to sit upright. Much less dwell in close quarters with a female in need.

Knowing that he was setting himself up for excruciating agony was one thing, but carrying through with the course that he had decided upon was another thing entirely. And it was...strangely fulfilling as well.

The moment that he'd cleared out the rocks and pebbles for the small makeshift den, and crawled inside, he had carefully set his imouto on the ground and begun to back away from her so that he could plan out his next move when she had leaped to her feet and pounced on him with such speed that it had left him dizzy.

He had been more than happy to sate her needs and see her through her current condition, truly he had. He felt no fear, nor remorse, embarrassment, or disgust like many others of his kind might over what had happened between them. He felt no need for those useless emotions since they did nothing but cause problems.

And he would not have his imouto hating him because he was 'feeling' something that he didn't actually feel. He was an inu and a Daiyoukai for gods sake!

It wasn't all that uncommon for an inu of his status to rut or even mate with a sibling. So he had nothing to feel badly about. And he would inform his imouto so the second that she awoke and was curled up in his lap after being fed.

He would also have to make her understand that she also had nothing to be ashamed of. The situation that they were now in wasn't one of her wanting or making.

Still...even though Kagome was now his mate, he would not be able to claim her as such until she turned at least twelve or thirteen. And even then, he would have to be very careful of how fragile she was. In the meantime he would just stick close to her and protect her as a mate/older brother should and hope for the best.

Sighing, he ran clawed fingertips through his long unkept silver hair and then realized that he had somehow managed to lift his arm as his world shifted and he suddenly found himself falling over, luckily missing Kagome entirely and hitting the cave floor next to her with a heavy thud where he simply stayed until he felt his strength slowly beginning to return at which time, he then slowly sat up again and crawled out of the cave to go and hunt for his mate.

She would likely be as weak as himself when she awakened, and the food would be welcome to help her regain her strength.


	8. Chapter 8

Now contrary to popular belief, especially when it came to demons fresh out of a breeding state, the males were not as weak as they appeared to be. They were tired yes. Usually exhausted from satisfying themselves and their chosen's needs. Sore, sure, but weak- _never._

Which was probably why after a short nap Sesshomaru was up and moving around again. Having decided that the small den had served it's usefulness for the time being, he had carefully collected his still weary mate in his arms and had removed her from the den once he had her nakedness covered, and his swords firmly fixed in the sash around his slim waist.

His first impulse was to go check on the rest of the pack, but since he knew that the barrio was still in place and the fire neko and kitsune were more than capable of hunting for the monk and the slayer and would take care of their pack mates until his and Kagome's return, then his most immediate concern was taking care of Kagome.

She was severely depleted of energy and the only way to bring that back up was to give her water and as much food as her body could handle without becoming ill.

Preferably something in a stew with lots of fresh, tender cooked meat and vegetables.

Another thing that he needed to do was cleanse the both of their bodies, and also maybe leave her within a barrier so that he may go to a local village and purchase her some clothing to wear until she had her normal possessions back. Then she could tuck her new kimono away where outsiders would not see it and know that she was now his mate- and a life long hime of his household in a much different capacity than before as simply an adopted sibling.

Especially since it may- no, it _would_ make her even more of a target than the Shikon no Tama did.

He walked a good distance form the den before coming upon a nice clearing with a fresh water supply in the form of a bubbling brook that was deep enough in a few areas up stream to serve as a bathing area for both himself and Kagome. Which was good, because as much as he liked his mate's scent, he was slowly beginning to hate the excess smell of sweat and dirt, and the faint traces of dried blood polluting it.

Stopping in the middle of the clearing, he stretched out his senses to check for any immediate threats to his mate while flaring his youki and using it to mark the area as his for several miles in each direction. He also make sure to imbed his scent in every tree, every blade of grass that he's claimed as his so that any demon thinking that they could get away with coming after his mate would die screaming once he caught them.

And he would catch them.

He didn't care if it took him from now until...how did his mate usually phrase things? Till doomsday? Till hell froze over and the devil sprouted a new halo?

She had so many phrases that would fit the situation. And all of them were entirely true of his personality and character.

If any demon dared to make so much as an attempt to breathe within ten feet of his mate without permission to do so, he would _shred_ them with his claws and melt anything left twitching.

Taking things slower than usual, he shifted his hold on Kagome as he then searched for a nice shady place in which to put her down so that he could go and run all of the necessary errands.

He found a nice place in the shade of one of the large trees, and gently laid her down on the moss covered ground so that she could continue to sleep and then drew his sword and plunged it into the ground to create the barrier that would protect her.

Slowly standing up, he thought for once, what a good thing it was that the blade that his father had left him upon his death fed off of his youki regularly. Even _he_ would be a bit hard pressed to break the damned barrier that he had just placed around his mate. And that was while at full strength, in a _blood rage_.

Which really said something of his power and his late father's fang.

But then it was also a good thing that the blade could sense his innermost desires too since it helped him to control things like the barrier as well as who he raised from the dead and such.

As time passed, Kagome's power would in part become his own to command at will. Much as his would.

That was what it meant to mate oneself to a being of extreme power like that of his new mate. You gave _half_ of your power, all of your unnatural lifespan, and part of your protection (especially over great distances) to that person to ensure a long and happy mating. As well as the constant protection of your name, clan and household.

Reaching out to gently brush some of Kagome's hair back from her face, he made a mental note to get her some jeweled hair combs and some more ribbons and perhaps even a diamond ring for her to wear while he was out.

God knew that they would likely come in handy later.

Especially the ring. From what he understood of his mate's culture, when a male placed a ring upon her finger, he was declaring his intentions to take her as his mate.

Perhaps if he were lucky enough, he could find a nice sized, natural pink or blue diamond in a nice ring. Though he very much doubted it. If nothing else he could find a diamond (colorless or otherwise) and then take it to Toutsai along with some gold and silver and let him pull another one of his fangs to make a nice ring for her.

Hell he could even maybe add some nice jade pieces to the intricate piece of jewelry so that Kagome would have something that showed not only who she was the mate of, but what ruling Dai she belonged to as well.

Perhaps he could commission Toutosai to work some gold and silver and jade and the diamond and one of his fangs into a lovely cherry blossom ring. He didn't think that Kagome would mind that much, though Toutosai would certainly complain about the intricacies of making the thing to no end.

Oh well, if he complained too much, Sesshomaru would simply sharpen his claws on the elder and leave him some nice coins- though not much considering his typical behavior- and then he'd leave the elder to his own vices.

Mentally shaking himself out of his thoughts, Sesshomaru wondered how much time he had just wasted thinking about finding his mate a nice ring and slowly started to make his way across the clearing to the edge of the barrier when he heard Kagome let out a soft, growl like moan.

The back of her throat had no doubt suffered a great deal of abuse in the past week in a half since she had been forced into a breeding state. The sound of course drew Sesshomaru's attention away form leaving just long enough to glance over at her and note that she was awake.

While not totally incoherent, he wondered just how coherent she was at the moment- yet decided to wait to find out later and simply muttered a rushed sounding, _"I regret nothing."_ And then was gone.


End file.
